White Flag
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: Toothcup


I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,

Or tell you that.

But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it

where's the sense in that?

Hiccup glanced over at where his dragon was eating some fish. He sighed softly, and his girlfriend waved a hand in front of his face.

"Huh? oh... sorry Astrid" he apologized, glancing back over to her "what were you saying?"

She ignored the question and glanced over to Toothless. Her eyes softened as she looked back to Hiccup

"you still love him" she whispered into his ear

He looked away in shame

"I-I'm sorry" he sighed

She placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head

"Its okay, Hiccup" she paused "tell him"

"I... I can't" He whispered brokenly

"Why?"

"I... I promised"

I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder

Or return to where we were

I will go down with this ship

And I won't put my hands up and surrender

There will be no white flag above my door

I'm in love and always will be

"I'm sorry Astrid, but I think we should call it off. It's not that I don't care for you... but I know I'm not going to get over him, and its not fair to you"

She shook her head

"I'm fine, Hiccup" she whispered "Besides, being alone will only make this harder than it already is" she paused and squeezed his hands "You need him ot think you're over him"

I know I left too much mess and

destruction to come back again

And I caused nothing but trouble

I understand if you can't talk to me again

And if you live by the rules of "it's over"

then I'm sure that that makes sense

Toothless glanced over at his best friend as he sat talking to his girlfriend. He held back a growl at the thought.

"You still love him" Stormfly stated

He glanced up at the Nadder.

"Yes" he sighed "I do"

"Then tell him"

"I cant" he whispered brokenly

"why?"

"I... I promised"

Stormfly slowly walked over to her best friend and nuzzled him afectionately. Toothless purred softly at the gesture and she sighed softly at the black dragon

"Take him flying"

I will go down with this ship

And I won't put my hands up and surrender

There will be no white flag above my door

I'm in love and always will be

Toothless slowly walked over to Hiccup, unsure what to say. They had been avoiding each other for weeks... not even flying. He gulped and nudged the teens back gently.

Hiccup turned around and visibly stiffened when he spotted Toothless. The dragon ignored this though, and nudged the saddle towards the teen, a pleading look in his eyes. He whined softly, and slowly but surely a grin spread across Hiccup's lips.

"you want tog o flying?" he asked

Toothless nodded eagerly and Hiccup's grin widened as he began strapping on the saddle.

And when we meet

Which I'm sure we will

All that was there

Will be there still

I'll let it pass

And hold my tongue

And you will think

That I've moved on...

Soon enough they were in the air, moving in sycronization as if they had never stopped flying together. Hiccup realized they were reaching a rock bridge. He unclipped himself and stood on the dragons back, leaping off when they were near enough. He crashed back onto the dragon's back and breathed a sigh of relief as he clipped back on.

"... this is nice" Hiccup grinned. His heart squeezed painfully as memories flooded his mind.

Toothless didn't respond in and way at all, his squeezing painfully.

The dragon whined softly, and Hiccup looked down at him.

"Maybe this was a bad idea..." he paused "Toothless can we go home?" his voice was cracking "please?"

Toothless nodded and Hiccup clicked the switch so the dragon could turn them around.

I will go down with this ship

And I won't put my hands up and surrender

There will be no white flag above my door

I'm in love and always will be

Hiccup was holding back tears the whole ride home, and as soon as they touched the ground he was off the dragon. The tears finally overflowed and he turned and ran, a sob escaping him.

He slammed into his house and ran straight up to his room and collapsed on his bed, trying his best to control his breathing and sobbing so his father wouldn't be alerted.

He heard the front door open and held his breath, hoping his father wouldn't check in on him.

He heard the door creak open, and heavy footsteps. His eyes snapped shut, hoping his father would leave, but instead a soft whine reached his ears.

His eyes snapped open and was met with Toothless' heartbroken, and worried gaze.

I will go down with this ship

And I won't put my hands up and surrender

There will be no white flag above my door

I'm in love and always will be

"Toothless" Hiccup stated

Before the teen could utter another syllable the dragon was standing over him in the tiny bed and had their lips pressed together.

Hiccup imediately kissed back, and when they parted stared at Toothless in shock.

"uh...?" he squeaked

Toothless released a desperate whimper, and nuzzled him affectionately.

Hiccup sat up and wrapped his arms securely around the dragon

"I love you too"

I will go down with this ship

And I won't put my hands up and surrender

There will be no white flag above my door

I'm in love and always will be


End file.
